Seven Dragons of Heaven and Earth
by XiaoBai
Summary: **Update** Chapter4.Eriol and Syaoran are being capture!For what reason?And why is Sakura dreaming about the outcome of the Final Battle?Is she a Dream Gazer too?Read to find out! Please be kind. R&R.
1. How she met them

Normal text  
  
"Speaking"  
  
[[Thinking]]  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
* Stress/emphasis *  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it. I don't own CCS and X. They belong to the great four goddesses of Clamp...........  
  
Let me announce to you that this shall be yet another lame and crappy story. I can't seem to think of a great story, can't I?  
  
Oh well, just want to warn you about this story. Beware of boringness. Also, those people that had no idea what X is, uh.. this story might be a little confusing....but I DID put some information on X............  
  
  
  
All right then, enough of my crap. Let the show begin.............  
  
The Seven Dragons of Heaven and Earth.  
  
Chapter 1: How she meets them.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
It was rather late at night.  
  
Everyone was asleep.  
  
  
  
Well, almost everyone.  
  
A figure jumped from roof to roof, landing right in front of a swing.  
  
A person stepped out of the shadow, into the moonlight.  
  
  
  
The person was a girl. She had short auburn hair and bright emerald eyes.  
  
This was Kinomoto Sakura. The Sakura Card Mistress.  
  
Sakura sighed in relief when she found out there's no one here. She then settled herself comfortably on the swing.  
  
Sakura couldn't sleep tonight. She didn't know why, but something, or someone, at the back of her mind was urging her to take a walk in the Penguin Park.  
  
A walk in the Park with no one. Not even Kero-chan.  
  
Sakura sighed. She concluded that she wouldn't be able to sleep the whole night. So she decided to stay in the park until morning.  
  
She was even in her high school uniform, and had left a message to Kero- chan.  
  
[[Why in the world am I told to take a walk in the park?]] Sakura thought, frowning a little.  
  
The answer came immediately, although she didn't expected it.  
  
  
  
A strong surge of magic filled the air around Sakura, making her almost wince. Sakura turned around and saw something that made her tumbled out of the swing.  
  
She was in a GIGANTIC cube that's made up of........ Well, magic.  
  
Sakura walked towards one of the walls of the cube and was about to touch it when-  
  
" COME BACK HERE, YOU MORON!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Not on my life!!"  
  
Sakura turned around and saw two men. The one that was being chased had blond hair, is laughing happily and in his hand was a photograph. The other man, who was chasing the one in front, had hair that's a little spiky and was blushing. He was clearly annoyed and angry with the guy in front.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK THAT PHOTO!!!!!!!!YYYYYYUUUUUUTTTTOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" the guy behind yelled. And to Sakura's amazement, he started to form electricity in his hands.  
  
" OHHHH~~~~~~~Sorata-san. I'm sooooo SCARED!!!" laughed, jumping out of the way of a giant electric ball.  
  
And it was about time Sakura decided to mutter, " Hoe?"  
  
The two guys stopped and turned around.  
  
Sakura looked uncertainly at them. The two were looking at each other in disbelief. And then, at the same time, the two guys said, " Is she your friend?"  
  
Then they turned and looked at Sakura.  
  
" How did you get in here?" They demanded.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. " Uh...... I was on that swing just now," She pointed to the swing, then continued, " Then suddenly I felt a very strong-" Sakura stopped herself.  
  
[[Should I tell them or should I not?]] Sakura thought for a minute while the two guys looked at her, puzzled.  
  
[[Hmmm....since one of them is able to create electricity, then..its all right then...]] Sakura concluded. Clearing her throat, she continued her unfinished sentence.  
  
" As I was saying, I felt a very strong magic." One of the guys gasped, " Then I turned around and saw you." Sakura said, shrugging.  
  
" Anyway," Sakura said, looking at them, " Who are you?" Then she pointed at Sorata, " And why can you wield electricity? And," Sakura held her arms above her head to indicate the gigantic cube. " What's this?"  
  
The 'electricity guy', as Sakura decided to call him, smiled proudly, " The name is Sorata Arisugawa. This thing you see is a kekkai. Impressive isn't it?" He nodded and then point to the other guy, " That git over there is Yuuto Kigai. And I hate him," he added, glaring at the other guy. Kigai smiled and then said, " Now, Sorata-san, its about time you let me out of this cube of yours."  
  
Sorata frowned, " I will, provided that you promise you won't destroy this Park."  
  
Kigai smiled, while Sakura looked very confused, " I can consider that, but Kamui won't."  
  
Sorata gritted his teeth and was about to say something when Sakura interrupted him.  
  
" Ano........goman nasai, but I have to go now......" Sakura said, checking her watch. She then walked to the wall and tried to walk through it. But she only succeeded in hitting her head.  
  
Kigai sniggered a little as she rubbed her head in pain. Sorata then said, " You can't get out of here. It is designed in this way. If you try to force your way out, you'll kill yourself."  
  
Sakura glared a little at the accused wall then she grabbed her Key of Stars and then said smiling confidently, " I can't just now," She then take out the Through Card, " But I CAN get out now."  
  
Before Sorata or Kigai could stopped her, Sakura used the card and got out of the easily.  
  
She turned around, waved and then run home to get her bag, leaving Sorata and Kigai staring in disbelief once again.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
" Kamui-kun." Kigai said as he walked into the room.  
  
A tall young man with shiny dark hair looked up and then smiled, mysteriously.  
  
This is Fuuma. Also known as the Kamui of the Earth Dragon or the- Oh to hell with it! He's the bad guy!!!!!!  
  
" Yes, Kigai-san?"  
  
Kigai nodded, " Just now when I was battle with Sorata-san at the Penguin Park, a girl was inside the kekkai too."  
  
Fuuma looked a little surprised, " Is she one of the Seven Seals?"  
  
Kigai shook his head. " Nope. Even Sorata doesn't know her."  
  
Fuuma looked thoughtfully for a moment, then said, " Tell Satsuki-san to check on her."  
  
Kigai nodded then said, " Yes........" Kigai hesitated for a while.  
  
Fuuma, sensing Kigai's hesitant, asked, " Anything more, Kigai-san?"  
  
Kigai nodded and then said, " About the girl.....she has magic. She sensed the magic when Sorata create the. Then, she also used a staff and a card too....to get out of the kekkai........"  
  
Fuuma looked very amused this time, then he said, " I'll think about it. Go tell Satsuki-san to check on the girl now."  
  
Kigai nodded and went out of the room.  
  
  
  
Fuuma sit back into the chair. He then smirked.  
  
" Well, well. I think we'll have another helper......" he said. " But I'll have to act fast then......she seems to have a really good heart." Fuuma then touched his chest with his hand, " Just like Kamui-kun."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
" WHAT?! YOU WENT OUT AT NIGHT WITHOUT ME???!!!!!"  
  
" Hoe..." Sakura said, covering her ears, " Ne, Kero-chan, it's not a big deal...."  
  
Kero glared angrily at her, " Not a big deal?" Kero said, his voice dangerously low, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THATTTT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Hoe....." Sakura groaned, slamming her hands to her ears again.  
  
" Stuff toy...." Li Syaoran muttered, rolling his eyes. Sakura had told him to come to her house after school as she had something to discuss with him and Kero-chan.  
  
" Did you meet anyone?" Syaoran asked, ignoring Kero's angry protests.  
  
Sakura nodded, " Un. I met two very strange guys. One guy was called....uh..I think it's Arisugawa Sorata. This guy can conjure electricity with his hands..." Syaoran and Kero gasped, " The other one was called.....ano....Yuuto Kigai....the two of them was saying something about destroying the Penguin Park....and I had no idea why..."  
  
Kero narrowed his eyes. " I think I KNOW why."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at him with surprise.  
  
Kero nodded, " Sakura, did one of the guys happened to say something about kekkai?" Kero asked, emphasizing on the last word.  
  
Sakura nodded and Kero looked serious, " Yes, it can't be wrong........these two guys must have something to do with the end of the world........."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were very confused.  
  
" End of the World? What do you mean by end of the world?" Syaoran asked, frowning very deeply.  
  
Kero looked at the two and said, " What I mean by the 'End Of The World'.......hmm.... this might be difficult for me to explain. Oh well, I'll start by explaining the Seven dragons of Heaven and Earth."  
  
" It is said that the seven Earth dragons wanted to destroy Earth. The seven dragons of Heaven's duty are to stop the Earth dragons."  
  
" The earth dragons, which are also known as the Seven Angels- Don't give me that look, I had no idea why they are called Angels- anyway, in the Seven Angels view, the only way to destroy Earth completely is by destroy all the major shield of earth using earthquakes."  
  
" These shields, also known as kekkai- Yes Sakura, now let me finish- as I was saying, these shields protect the earth completely, and without these shields, the Earth would be very unstable."  
  
" The heaven dragons, know commonly as the Seven Seals, had the ability to create a temporary kekkai. This kekkai will keep every innocent person out of the area where the earth dragons are attacking. All Seal or Angel are able to get into the kekkai but no one, not even the Seal that created the kekkai, can get out of it, with the exception of Sakura of course. Anyway, both groups, the Seals and the Angels, had one major leader that will actually decide the fate of Earth. This major person is called 'Kamui'. ' Kamui' is the only one that can wield Shinken, which is the Holy Sword. The 'Kamui' from both the Seals and the Angels will fight each other at the end of 1999. If the ' Kamui' from the Seals wins, then Earth will be safe. If the other 'Kamui' wins the fight....... I think you can predict what will happen."  
  
Sakura looked thoughtful, " Ne, Kero-chan, what were the major kekkai in Japan?"  
  
Kero looked surprised and then frown in thought, " Uh....I think the Diet Building is one...the Tokyo Government Office, Sunshine 60 is also one......the Yamanote rail-way line....er.....the whole of Shinjuku, the Nakano Sun Plaza and the major, MAJOR one of all kekkai, The Tokyo Tower."  
  
Syaoran smiled proudly, " I see that coming. Tokyo Tower must be one! Its very important." He nodded thoughtfully then continued, " Hm....I was thinking, that if the major kekkai of Japan is only these structures, then why did the guys come to Tomoeda for?"  
  
Sakura nodded, " I agree with you, Syaoran-kun. Why do they want to come to Tomoeda? Obviously, Yuuto Kigai must be one of the Seven Earth Dragons and Arisugawa Sorata must be one of the Seven Seals. And from what I have heard," Sakura narrowed her eyes, " The 'Kamui' from the Seven Angels must be very cold hearted."  
  
Syaoran and Kero looked at her, surprised, " Why did you say that?"  
  
Sakura crossed her arms and stated seriously, " When Arisugawa tell Yuuto to promise that he will not destroy the Penguin Park, Yuuto said that 'Kamui' might break that promise......Hm....." Suddenly Sakura blinked and then turned to Kero, " Ne, Kero-chan, do you have a feeling that the Penguin Park might be one of the kekkai?"  
  
Kero float to the window and looked out, " It might be one, but Clow never say that......"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran shoot up at once, " If Clow knows about this, that means Eriol knows about this too! Let's go now!"  
  
And with unbelievable speed and agility, Sakura grabbed Kero and ran out of the room with Syaoran to Eriol's house.  
  
-  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
" Kamui-kun,"  
  
A pair of bright eyes looked up from the pile of books.  
  
" Nani, Sorata-san?" A young man with rather messy hair stared at Sorata, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sorata sighed in mock-disappointment. " Kamui is always suspicious of me......."  
  
Kamui glared at Sorata, " Of course I will be suspicious. Anyone will be if they were tricked TEN times by you!"  
  
" Ten times? I thought it was twenty times I tricked you into letting help you do your homework," Sorata said, laughing.  
  
" Anyway," he continued, ignoring Kamui's grumbles of redoing his homework and etcetera, " Just now when I was in a 'battle' with Kigai, a girl was inside the kekkai."  
  
Kamui looked up from his homework.  
  
" What?" Kamui stood up.  
  
Sorata nodded, " Yuuto knows about it too......so it means that the other 'Kamui' knows about the girl right now."  
  
Kamui frowned, and unconsciously rubbed the large scars on both his palms.  
  
" I hope Fuuma won't harm her.......he might want her to help in the destroying of the kekkai....." Kamui looked up, " Sorata-san, let's go to Nokoru-san. He might think of something......"  
  
Sorata nodded and the two set off.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
Kero, Sakura and Syaoran glared at him.  
  
Tomoyo smiled sympathetically at Eriol.  
  
Nakuru squealed as she continued chasing after Spinel to give him a dose of sugar.  
  
And Spinel desperately tried to get away from the butterfly girl.  
  
" Eriol-kun." Sakura said, with danger in her tone. Eriol backed uncomfortably into his chair as Syaoran and Kero advanced forward at him.  
  
" N-Nani?" Eriol said, uneasily.  
  
Sakura frowned creepily, " Eriol-kun. You know what I WANT. So....." Sakura took in a deep breath, " TELL ME ABOUT ITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura yelled.  
  
Everyone winced. Spinel fell out of the air, and Nakuru squealed in delight as she grabbed Spinel.  
  
Eriol winced double. Sakura had screamed right into his ears.  
  
" I wonder if my ear drums is broken......" Eriol muttered while rubbing his ears painfully. Tomoyo patted his back sympathetically.  
  
" So are you telling or not?" Syaoran said, crossing his arms. Kero nodded and follow suit.  
  
Eriol sighed, " Oh all right........You guys want to know about the Penguin Park right?"  
  
Everyone, with the exception of Nakuru and Spinel, nodded.  
  
Eriol settled himself comfortably in his couch and closed his eyes, " Clow Reed had made a prediction. A prediction of the End Of The World."  
  
Eriol opened his eyes and looked at every one of them, " At first, Clow Reed predicted only one future for Earth when the Seven Angels begin their attack."  
  
" The Seven Seals will all die and the victory will go to the Seven Angels. Earth will be demolished completely; People will all die; Buildings will collapse and everything will turn into a piece of desert."  
  
Eriol looked up and felt regretful when he saw Tomoyo and Sakura's horrified face. Syaoran pull Sakura closer to him while Kero patted Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol stood up and went over to seat with Tomoyo, who was surprised. Eriol smiled at her, " It's all right. You can hug me if you want to."  
  
Tomoyo smiled gratefully and leaned on him. To her, the thought of every one dieing was unbearable.  
  
Eriol took in another deep breath and continued, " But, after yet another few years, Clow Reed made another prediction that is on the fate of Earth."  
  
Once again, every one looked at him, with alert expression. Eriol looked around, smiled happily and said, " From here onwards, I don't know anything."  
  
Every one jumped.  
  
" NNAAANNIIII~~~?????????"  
  
Eriol smiled apologetically, " Gomen nasai....ahahaaa....."  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Kero stared suspiciously at him, " Eriol-kun, are you telling the truth or are you lying?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him with a very innocent look and said, " Eriol-kun, tell us about it. I might be some help if we know the other ending."  
  
Eriol slapped his forehead. [[Oh shucks.... Not the innocent look......]] Ever since the two became close friends, Tomoyo had invented the Ultimate Innocent Look. And Eriol had, to date, no counter spell or whatsoever on it.  
  
" Oh all right! I will only give you ONE clue."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Eriol continued, " The other prediction is a prediction of a positive ending of Earth. How? Well, I can't tell you. I have been forbidden to say it to ANYONE."  
  
Every one groaned in disappointment.  
  
" So.......which one of the prediction came true?" Tomoyo asked innocently.  
  
" Depends on Kamui-kun." Eriol said, shrugging.  
  
" Kamui-kun? What has the fate of world got to do with Kamui?" Kero asked, frowning a little.  
  
Eriol looked at Kero with amusement, " Well actually, EVERYTHING. In fact, the fate of Earth actually lies in his hands."  
  
Every sat up in their seat.  
  
Eriol nodded, " Only a 4 months ago had Kamui made his final decision of becoming a Seal or an Angel."  
  
" What did he choose?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Why, the Seal of course. He wanted to protect two people actually. One named Monou Kotori, the other one named Monou Fuuma." Eriol then closed his eyes and smiled sadly, " Kotori-san didn't manage to survive.......After Kamui made his decision to become a Seal, and Fuuma became his twin......his twin as in being the Kamui of the Angels...."  
  
Everyone looked confused (A.N: And do you guys, I expect.....). Sakura tilted her head a little and asked, " Eriol-kun, tell me about Kamui."  
  
Eriol sat up a little and began......the long and sad story of Shirou Kamui.  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Tsuzuka.  
  
  
  
  
  
KONNICHIWA~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And now its time for: Leave it to Kero-chan!  
  
Kero-chan: *Waves paws * Konnichiwa minna-san!!!!!!  
  
So how do you like Xiaobai's NEW fanfic?  
  
XiaoBai: *Eyes shining happily * It's my ambition to write this story. It is a sort of adaptation from my first ever fanfic. But I erased it, as it is plain ridiculous. But now, I come up with a new plot!!!! ^_________^ See if anyone of you can guess the plot!  
  
Kero-chan: And please start threatening XiaoBai to post all the other fanfics' chapters!!! She is getting a little lazy.  
  
XiaoBai: *Glares * I'm not lazy!!!! I have to prepare for exams!!!!!!!! This exam is BERY important!!!!!!!! -_-;  
  
Kero-chan: *Rolls eyes * Anyway, now it's the Preview section!! Over to you Suppi!  
  
Spinel: *Sighs * Hai........ Now for the preview of the next chapter: Chapter 2: How she meets the two twins of Heaven and Earth.  
  
Sakura spun around and saw a tall man with a rather evil smile looking at her.  
  
" Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan." The man said.  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes. Syaoran-kun isn't here. Kero-chan isn't too. So is Eriol-kun. She is alone. And she has to fight this person herself.  
  
" Who are you?" Sakura asked, not letting her guard down one bit.  
  
The man smiled, " I am Kamui. Kamui of the Seven Angels."  
  
Sakura was silence for a few minutes. She was thinking fast. From what she had learned from Eriol, this person, this KAMUI from the Seven Angels is VERY powerful. Sakura narrowed her eyes even more. It will take more than power to get her out of her.  
  
She will have to use her wits. And she knows she had a LOT of wits.  
  
  
  
Spinel: Well, what's going to happen next? Tune in next time to find out. Same time, same place, same author, same story but different chapters.  
  
Kero-chan: *Thumps on Spinels's back, causing him to stumble * Good job, Suppi! *Waves vigorously * REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XiaoBai, Kero-chan and a rather reluntant 


	2. The Twins of Heaven and Earth

Normal text  
  
"Speaking"  
  
[[Thinking]]  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it. I don't own CCS and X. They belong to the great four goddesses of Clamp...........  
  
Just want to warn you about this story. Beware of boringness. Also, those people that had no idea what X is, uh.. this story might be a little confusing....but I DID put some information on X............  
  
In this chapter, you will find out the really sad story of Shirou Kamui. Mind you, he is really one poor guy. *Shakes head *  
  
Oh well, enough of my crap, let the excitement begin.....  
  
  
  
The Seven Dragons of Heaven and Earth.  
  
Chapter 1: How she meets the two twins of Heaven and Earth.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
" Let's talk about Kamui's family first. Kamui had no father. His father could be said as the Earth.... (A.N: I think so..) and his mother is Shirou Tooru and she from the Megami family."  
  
" Megami? You mean the kage-nie?" Syaoran asked, sounding very surprise.  
  
Eriol nodded gravely, while Tomoyo asked, " What's a kage-nie?"  
  
Syaoran turned and looked at Tomoyo then said, " Kage-nie, which means shadow and offering, are people that become the 'shadow' of some other person. When they become the 'shadow' of another person, they become an 'offering' and thus receive all of his or her misfortune in place of the person."  
  
" At that time, a lot of business men and important people often tried to bribe the Megami family into becoming their own 'shadow'." Kero added. Eriol smiled a little, then continued.  
  
" Kamui met Kotori and Fuuma when he was about 6 to 7 years old. They were really good friends, and they even made a vow. Kamui vowed that he will always protect Kotori and Fuuma, while Fuuma promised Kamui that he will protect him."  
  
" Then one day, after Kotori and Fuuma mother, Monou Saya died, Kamui was brought away from Kotori and Fuuma by his mother. His mother said that the death of Saya was actually because of her. Then she asked Kamui who is the most important person or people in his life."  
  
" Is it his mother?" Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol shook his head, " He said immediately that Kotori and Fuuma are the most important people to him. His mother then told him to remember this thought deeply."  
  
" About 10 years later, Kamui came home one day to find that the whole house is burning and that his mother is dieing."  
  
" 'Go to Tokyo, Kamui. Your destiny awaits you there...' His mother had said. And Kamui could only stand and watch as his mother got burned....."  
  
" After he went back to Tokyo, things began to happen. The Holy Sword that was kept in the shrine was stolen and Monou Kyougo was killed when he tried to stop the thief. The thief killed him by punching through his heart..."  
  
Everyone except for Eriol winced at the thought.  
  
" After that, Kamui's aunt, gave birth to the Holy Sword." At this, Eriol stopped, as everyone was staring at him in confusion.  
  
Eriol sighed, " The Holy Sword NEEDS to be given birth by a woman. Monou Saya died because she gave birth to the Holy Sword in the place of Kamui's mother. And for your information, due to the fact that there are two 'Kamui's, there are two Holy Swords."  
  
Eriol looked around uncertainly, lifting an eyebrow, said, " Uh...understand? Can I continue?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and returned to staring at Eriol intently.  
  
Eriol closed his eyes, then said, " After Kamui's aunt die, Kamui was brought to the Clamp Campus. And it is there that he had made the decision of becoming a Heaven Dragon...Of course, it is also there that Monou Kotori died...."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kamui looked up.  
  
[[Am I dreaming, or is there someone calling me?]]  
  
Kamui looked around and then shrugged. He then returned his attention to the lecturer, who is, in Kamui's view, not making any sense at all.  
  
[[What with the ground..then the numbers..then this, then that..Oh no..I'm going cross-eyed....]]  
  
Kamui shook his head and cleared his mind, muttering something about exams, this and that. He then began to think about something Sorata told him yesterday.  
  
/ You know, that girl in my kekkai, she has this pink colour staff, with a big star at the tip, then she has this bunch of cards...they looked like Tarot cards to me....have you heard of them before? /  
  
[[Cards...Tarot Cards..Hmm...]]  
  
Kamui frowned.  
  
[[I think Okaasan did say something about cards...Tarot Cards..Hmm..what is it?]]  
  
Kamui closed his eyes in an effort to think.  
  
[[Tarot cards....Watery....Firery...Wood...Windy...Earthy...These are..these are the Clo-]]  
  
"SHIROU-SAN!!!!!!"  
  
Kamui snapped his eyes open and saw his teacher glaring at him angrily.  
  
Kamui sweatdropped and gulped. He would have to concentrate on his studies first.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The bird were chirping happily outside the window.  
  
[[Just another boring day, with boring lecturers and boring lessons...Speaking of that, I think I have not finish my homework..]]  
  
Kamui flopped flat onto the table dejectedly. His friend, Sagawa Keiichi the class monitor smiled at him cheerfully and said, " Ne, Kamui-kun, I heard from the teacher that there will be four transfer students from the Tomoeda High School."  
  
Kamui lifted his head and stared at Keiichi. [[Tomoeda? Isn't that the place Sorata met the girl?]]  
  
Keiichi continued on, not noticing Kamui's reaction, " I can't wait to see them! I heard from Daijiwa-sensei that two of then are coming to our class, while the other two to the second class."  
  
Just then, Daijiwa-sensei came in to the classroom, shouted for order in the classroom and then said, " Class, we are having two new students that transferred from Tomoeda High School." Then he turned to the door and called out, " You may come in now."  
  
The door slide open and Kamui's eyes widened.  
  
[[This aura.....the scent of Sakura?]]  
  
Into the classroom, a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes stepped in, along with another handsome boy with really untidy auburn hair.  
  
Both were holding each other hands.  
  
Daijiwa-sensei wrote down their names while the class 'wow'ed and 'ooo'ed.  
  
" This is Li Syaoran, and this is Kinomoto Sakura. Now class, we must be polite to them then!"  
  
And the class cheered while the two new students bowed. When they straightened up, Sakura was looking at Kamui. Kamui stared back.  
  
Then she smiled.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sakura had no idea why, but she felt like Eriol all of the sudden. She felt like smiling at the 'target' the moment she was introduced to the class.  
  
And no matter how she tried to stop herself, she still smiled at Kamui.  
  
[[Which]] Sakura thought later on [[Is something that I really regretted...]]  
  
Why was she regretful? Well, (1) Syaoran was DEFINETELY jealous and was now glaring at Kamui endlessly, who glared back (2) Kamui was now staring at her and that is really creepy (3) Kamui's friend is now nudging Kamui every now and then, pointing at her and whispering something that made him yell " I DO NOT!!!!!" in the middle of the mathematic class.  
  
Sakura sighed as she recalled Eriol's 'speech'.  
  
/ If you wanted to help the Heaven Dragons, we'll have to go to their base, which is the Clamp Campus. As I had already expected this, I have already entered all of us in that school. Tomoyo and I would be in the class 1-Y, while my cute descendant and you would be in the same class as Kamui, which is 1-Z. /  
  
Sakura had come to the Clamp Campus in hope to help Kamui achieve victory in his battle with Fuuma.  
  
Now it doesn't look that easy anymore....  
  
Sakura sighed again as she heard Syaoran growled behind her. [[Blame Eriol for teaching me that thang..]]  
  
-  
  
-  
  
" ACCHOO!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol, surprised.  
  
" Daijoubu desu ka, Eriol-kun?"  
  
" Hn.." Eriol muttered, trying to ignore the stares of those girls in the class.  
  
From the time Eriol and Tomoyo were introduced to the class, to now, Eriol had been the target of staring by the girls of the class 1-Y.....Lucky for him, Tomoyo wasn't angry as she said that he was really 'stare-able'  
  
He now WISHED fervently that they did not separate class with Sakura and Syaoran, who were in class 1-Z, Kamui's class.  
  
Eriol sighed.  
  
[[It shall be a really long day....]]  
  
-  
  
-  
  
" Satsuki-san?"  
  
" What, Kamui?"  
  
" Got the information I want?"  
  
" Yep. According to Beast, that girl is called Kinomoto Sakura. She is studying in Tomoeda High School, but had transferred to Clamp Campus."  
  
" Anything about her having magic?"  
  
" Iie. Apparently, computer information does not contain what sort of magic people have, Kamui. It is way to personal and too secret."  
  
" You are right, Kigai-kun. I'll have to check her out myself then."  
  
" Good luck then."  
  
" .....I do not need luck, Kigai-kun, I will ALWAYS win...."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sakura sighed as she made her way home. Tomoyo, who said that she wanted to buy something, had gone to the market.  
  
Eriol had gone with her, while Syaoran was muttering something about calling his mother.  
  
And Sakura had to walk home herself.  
  
[[Hm...Kamui-san looked...sad....and from that big scar on his palms, the other Kamui must be really ruthless..Well-]]  
  
Sakura tensed up as she felt a powerful aura around her.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated in feeling for the source of the power. Without opening her eyes, she said, " Who are you?"  
  
The person behind her laughed.  
  
Sakura spun around and saw a tall man with a rather evil smile looking at her.  
  
" Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan." The man said.  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes. Syaoran-kun isn't here. Kero-chan isn't too. So isn't Eriol-kun. She was alone. And she has to fight this person herself.  
  
" Who are you?" Sakura asked again, not letting her guard down one bit.  
  
The man smiled, " I am Kamui. Kamui of the Seven Angels."  
  
Sakura was silence for a few minutes. She was thinking fast. From what she had learned from Eriol, this person, this KAMUI from the Seven Angels is VERY powerful. Sakura narrowed her eyes even more. It will take more than power to get her out of her.  
  
She will have to use her wits. And she knows she had a LOT of wits.  
  
" And what do you want, Kamui?"  
  
Fuuma's smirked began wider.  
  
  
  
" Oh, not much, just that I want to see your power."  
  
Sakura smirked a little then added, " My power, eh? Why do you want to see them anyway? They are very weak, you know."  
  
Fuuma smiled and then began to form a little energy ball in his hand, " Well, if you insisted it, then I'll make you show me your powers." And he shot the ball at Sakura.  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes and then jumped onto the lamppost on her right.  
  
[[I'm going to thank Syaoran-kun later for teaching me how to jump on to buildings...]]  
  
Sakura jumped out of another fireball's way and then grabbed her Star key.  
  
" RELEASE!!!!"  
  
The pink staff swirled into existence and then Sakura tapped it onto the Mirror and the Shield Card.  
  
" SHIELD! MIRROR!!!"  
  
White ribbons of magic sprouted out of the cards, then surrounded Sakura and disappeared.  
  
Fuuma smirked, " Why, your power is inefficient." And he sent another beam at her.  
  
Sakura only smirked and then raised her arm.  
  
The beam of energy was absorbed into a white barrier that suddenly appeared, and it actually rebounded at Fuuma, who only got out of the way.  
  
Sakura giggled, " Caught you by surprise, didn't I?"  
  
Fuuma growled a little and then send multiple beams at her.  
  
Sakura tapped her staff Freeze, and the beams got stuck in the ice pillars it made.  
  
After that, Sakura grabbed her four element cards and call upon them.  
  
" FIRERY! WATERY! EARTHY! WOOD! Come to my aid now!"  
  
The four spirits of the elements came out and combined their powers together.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, twirled her staff gently and then tapped at the cards.  
  
  
  
Fuuma was pushed backwards into the wall of a tall building.  
  
There was blood everywhere. -  
  
-  
  
When Fuuma managed to stand up, Sakura was gone.  
  
Fuuma smirked as he wiped blood off his mouth.  
  
" Well, well. My dear little Sakura-chan is indeed very powerful."  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled a little, " I'll love to fight with her again."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sakura pushed opened the door with difficulty and stumbled into the house.  
  
" Okaeri, Sakura- Oh my! What happen to you, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo gasped.  
  
Sakura smiled feebly and muttered, " Used too much magic..met Fuuma...."  
  
Eriol looked shocked, " What? You met the Kamui from the Earth Dragon?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
Eriol frowned, " Didn't I told you to get out of there the moment you saw that guy?"  
  
Sakura smiled again and muttered, " I have to teach that git a lesson for hurting Kamui-san and killing Kotori-san....."  
  
" Baka desu!" Syaoran scolded, scooping her up and carrying her to her room, " Don't you know that Fuuma is very powerful?"  
  
" Well, at least I made it out there alive." Sakura argued.  
  
Syaoran sighed, " Oh well, I must say your skills are impressive..."  
  
" Demo, Sakura-chan, don't do it next time!" Eriol called after them.  
  
" Hai!! Oh! Syaoran-kun, arigato!" Sakura said, smiling.  
  
Syaoran looked surprised, " Thanks for what?"  
  
Sakura smiled, " For teaching me to jump buildings without magic!"  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" I think we have arrived too late." Sorata muttered.  
  
A few of the Seven Seals had arrived at the battlefield of Sakura and Fuuma.  
  
Kamui looked around, " There is much destruction....Fuuma must be here. But there seems to be another aura here..."  
  
Sumeragi Subaru, a young man of flat short hair nodded, " I could check it out..."  
  
Kamui smiled at Subaru and nodded, " Then I'll leave it to you then....umm? What's this?"  
  
Kamui pointed to a big hole in the wall of a building. The group moved closer to it and gasped.  
  
" This is....." Sorata said staring at the hole.  
  
Subaru narrowed his eyes while Kamui finished Sorata's sentence, " This is Fuuma's aura here.....in this hole!" Then he turned around and touched the blood on the floor.  
  
" This is the blood of Fuuma! The other person Fuuma was fighting with must have injured him badly."  
  
Subaru looked around the surroundings.  
  
" Who could it be?"  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Kamui-kun! What happened to you?!" Kigai exclaimed.  
  
Fuuma smirked. " Sakura-chan won." Then he closed his eyes, " She is very powerful. I'll like to have her as our helper."  
  
" Demo, she seems to be wanting to help the Seven Seals." Satsuki said.  
  
" Well, I'll have to make her then. Anyway, Satsuki-san, help me research on magic cards....."  
  
Satsuki looked surprised, " But for what purpose?"  
  
" To see what type of cards Sakura-chan uses of course."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Kamui-san, could you please come with us for a while?"  
  
Kamui stared at Sakura and Syaoran suspiciously then nodded his head.  
  
The three of them walked to the grounds of the school, then Sakura and Syaoran turned and looked at Kamui.  
  
" We'll like to form an alliance with you. You are one of the Seven Seals, aren't you?" Sakura said.  
  
Kamui gasped and then narrowed his eyes, " Who are you two really?"  
  
" Just two ordinary people who has magic and wanted to protect the place they live." Syaoran said, smiling a little and looking at Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled brightly, " We really want Earth to stay alive, Kamui-san. We don't want anyone to destroy it!"  
  
Kamui still stared at them suspiciously, " But why?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran smiled softly and looked at each other, then they hold each other's hands and said, " Because the people we loved are on this planet. So if Earth dies, the people we loved will die too, that's why we didn't want that to happen."  
  
Kamui looked at the two, and then smiled sadly, " I guess I can trust you then...."  
  
" You two are lucky, so are those other happy couples in the world...if only Kotori-chan is alive..." Kamui added, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Sakura looked sadly at Kamui.  
  
" Gomen nasai, Kamui-kun."  
  
--  
  
  
  
--  
  
Yep, it's short. * Nods* Anywayz, hope you people like it. It is rather confusing for those that never read the manga (comic).  
  
In the comic, Kamui's story is EVEN sadder!! * Sighs*. That poor guy. * Nods*  
  
Anyway, in the next chapter, Fuuma is gonna do something EVIL!!!!! What's going to happen? Stay tuned to find out!  
  
Please remember to review, guys. I SWEAT all over for this chapter!!!!!  
  
Oh well, see ya!!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! HON NA NA!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Interlude: Kamui

Normal text  
  
"Speaking"  
  
[[Thinking]]  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
**Stress/ Emphasize**  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it. I don't own CCS and X. They belong to the great four goddesses of Clamp...........  
  
Just want to warn you about this story. Beware of boringness. Also, those people that had no idea what X is, uh.. this story might be a little confusing....but I DID put some information on X.............And also, MAJOR SPOILER!!  
  
There is more information on the X/99 characters in this story, cause it is a interlude.  
  
Ah well, enough of my nonsense. Let us take a break. ^_^  
  
The Seven Dragons of Heaven and Earth.  
  
Chapter 2: Interlude: Kamui  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kamui lie flat on his bed in his dimly lit room, trying to ignore the noises his housemates were making downstairs. It was probably Sorata provoking Arashi again. Kamui sighed. If Sorata wasn't careful enough, he might get Arashi to stick her sword at his throat. But, on second thought, she might not. Ever since that two became a couple, there were endless happenings in the house and there was never peace. Sorata seemed to have became bolder and was teasing Arashi almost every hour every day. And then that was followed by a series of 'GET BACK HERE YOU', which was followed by several curses that Kamui didn't expect that quiet and cool maiden to know and say.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash and Kamui sighed. There goes that new cabinet he just bought from IKEA, a new furniture department store that had just opened near their house.  
  
" Damn" Kamui cursed. That cabinet had cost him half of his pocket money for the month, and it was gone now. He decided that he had had enough and was going to give the two a big scolding. Wait-Kamui smacked his head hard. When had he become a nagging mother? Grumbling to himself, he got up, and pulled on his trousers.  
  
[[I'll just tell them to shut it. That is it.]] Kamui thought to himself as he slowly reached for the doorknob.  
  
Then, without any warning, the door burst opened, hitting Kamui in his nose **hard** and pushing him down onto the floor.  
  
" Ouch!" Kamui groaned as he grabbed his nose and glared at the offender. Turns out to be Yuzuriha Nekoi and her spirit puppy. Yuzuriha looked surprised at Kamui and tossed her short hair while that spirit puppy of hers licked him enthusiastically.  
  
" Kamui-kun! You are still awake? I thought you had fallen asleep." Yuzuriha said, helping Kamui up, " And why are you doing on the floor?"  
  
Kamui rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair (He always do that when he was annoyed), " I got knocked down when you opened the door suddenly. You know, you are really like a cat. You can even creep up that noisy stair without making a sound. I wonder why you even had a spirit dog for company...."  
  
Yuzuriha laughed and said, " Well, I did not creep up the stair, Kamui-kun. Anyway, why are you still up?"  
  
Kamui sighed as another crash came, " Oh please, in that kind of-" He winced as there was another crash, " I mean, if you are sleeping just above that kind of racket, you won't be able to sleep. Anyway, what are you doing in my room?"  
  
Yuzuriha looked around, " I was trying to find that story book I lent Arashi-chan. She said she gave it to you."  
  
" Oh, that book." Kamui said, walking towards his desk and began shifting the small stacks of paper on it.  
  
" Why did you lend it anyway?" Yuzuriha asked, tiptoeing to look over his shoulder, " It's about magical cards, you know, and from what I had know about you, you aren't that interested in magical cards." Her spirit dog barked and licked Kamui again. Kamui smiled a little and grabbed an old and tattered golden cover book that was hidden beneath some other textbooks.  
  
" I need some information on them. Sorata said that the other night he was at Tomoeda, there was this girl who could pass through his kekkai with just a staff and some cards." He said, handing the book to Yuzuriha and patting the dog's head. " You know, that book's cover is really old. Try and replace it, all right?"  
  
Yuzuriha nodded, " Grandma would be pleased if I change it." Then she pointed at the door and winked, " Want some help in stopping those two crazy people downstairs?"  
  
Kamui laughed and nodded.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
" Damn." Kamui cursed.  
  
Downstairs was a mess. The tables were overturned. So were the chairs. The sofa looked like some second hand goods you get from the garbage pile. It appeared that Arashi **had** really use her sword. Damn, now all the furniture should be in halves. Kamui sighed with relief. His cabinet was intact, although it was lying on the floor now, not standing. Frowning deeply, he glared at Yuzuriha, who was giggling at the scene, then went to the kitchen to see how heavy the damages are in the kitchen.  
  
" Oh shit." Kamui cursed again  
  
The kitchen looked as if a hurricane had just passed by. There were splinters of wood all over the floor and the shelves were shredded. Obviously, Arashi had performed her sword dance here. Yuzuriha was gapping at the shelves and was commenting about not wanting to get in the way of Arashi when she was angry. Kamui groaned and heard another crash, which was in the garage. Not wanting anymore damage to the house, he ran towards it, with Yuzuriha following behind him, and came face to face with a scene that looked like a samurai sword fight.  
  
Sorata was holding this steel rod and was pose in an I-am-ready-Come-and- get-me-Nanee-Nanee-Puh-Puh-you-can-catch-me-Hah-Hah-Hah-and-Hah position while Arashi, who was clearly pissed off and fuming with rage, had her sword out of course, and it was posed in a very dangerous angle. Kamui sighed and groaned. At this rate, Arashi will end up shredding Sorata. Obviously, by looking at her fighting posture, anyone will know that she was an experience swordsman and that she can take out Sorata in just a few seconds.  
  
Sighing again, Kamui went forward and stood in between them. As he had expected, none of them took notice of him. Sighing again, he cleared his throat and started singing bleakly, " One little couple were fighting like cats. One named Pauline, the other name Paul." Kamui rolled his eyes at the terrible song, which had no rhythm and no sense at all. He continued, " In came a kitty, who suddenly stood on his paws. 'I will not eat green eggs and ham, I will not eat them Sam I Am.' was what he sang." He finished and there was total silence in the garage. Kamui rolled his eyes again and said sarcastically, " What. No applause? And I spend about **so** much time trying to create it."  
  
Yuzuriha started giggling while Arashi raised an eyebrow and the corners of her mouth formed a little smile. Sorata snorted and chortled. Kamui just stood there, scowling and feeling very humiliated and stupid. Finally, Sorata stopped laughing and managed to gasp out the following sentence: " You don't actually have to do it. Just have to yell, and we'll listen."  
  
Kamui groaned. Damn. What a perfect day it is. Closing his eyes and eyebrows twitching, Kamui grunted, " I'm going to sleep. And if I heard anymore noise-Yes Sorata, I mean **any** noise-don't blame me for being **fierce**."  
  
With that death of a threat, Kamui stormed out of the garage and hopped up to the balcony in his bedroom only to find that he had locked the balcony doors.  
  
" Damn it" He muttered as he began unlocking the door with the thieving skills he learnt from his mother for fun. Once the door was opened, Kamui stepped in, slam the sliding door shut and flopped down on to his bed.  
  
After making sure that there was no noise, Kamui starting thinking back to the events of that day. He had picked up this habit after Kotori died. Every time he starting thinking, he always recalled in a way that he seemed to be talking to Kotori about it.  
  
The day was weird and hectic enough. Subaru had found nothing about that source of power that had defeated Fuuma. Though he had a strong feeling that it maybe Sakura, he had shake that away as from what he had felt during their first meeting, Sakura's aura was rather weak. But, perhaps that is because Sakura had used a shield charm. Besides that, Karen Kasumi, one of the working adults of the Seven Seals, had come over today (It was Saturday, therefore, no lessons) and they had a rather eventful afternoon. Turns out that Karen had taken leave from her **job**. Kamui shuddered. Karen worked at this bathhouse (Flower) where men were being bath by women who were either naked or in sexy lingerie. Anyway, Karen left after they had a water fight (She was soaking wet) without eating dinner, saying that she have to go back to work at night. Kamui and Sorata had cooked (After they had changed clothes and bath), and they ended up having a food fight and Kamui was slam in the face twice with tomatoes.  
  
Sometimes, when Kamui said some of the funny happenings of the day, he could swear that he heard Kotori's giggles. But then again, he will squish that thought by telling himself that he's hallucinating.  
  
He had wondered where was Kotori now. In heaven? Or still on Earth looking after him, or his brother. Or maybe, she could be reuniting happily with her parents and maybe, his mother. There are a lot of possibilities, and Kamui would always go to sleep counting them......  
  
- -  
  
The next day, Sakura and Syaoran were absent, so were the other two students in the next class that always hang out with Sakura and Syaoran. Immediately, Kamui felt a surge of suspicion coursing through him. After school, he went and visited them with Yuzuriha and found Sakura crying. The girl that's from 1-Y and usually hang out with Sakura was patting Sakura's shoulder. But she wasn't looking so well herself. Her eyes were swollen and red too and she looked very pale.  
  
" Sakura?" Kamui asked slowly. He had a really bad feeling about this.  
  
Sakura went on crying.  
  
Kamui frowned and continued, while Yuzuriha went over Sakura and started to wipe her tears away and her spirit dog licked her tears, " What.....what happened?"  
  
Sakura did not answered but cried harder. Instead, the girl beside her answered.  
  
" Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun were being taken by some computer wires this morning."  
  
Yuzuriha's eyes widened at it and then furrowed in anger.  
  
" It is her all right. Only she had the power to do it."  
  
Kamui turned and stared at her. " You know that person?"  
  
Yuzuriha nodded grimly, " Know her? Of course. She is the one who murdered my wolf spirit. She is one of the Earth Dragons."  
  
-  
  
Tsuzuka  
  
-  
  
Okay. This chapter done, on to the next story!  
  
*Pants * It's like a fanfic writing marathon. Very tiring......Anyway, hope you guys like this story. It is a short, short interlude, but it tells you what is going to happen next. And believe me, the next chapter will be VERY action pack and long! So brace yourself for the next chapter..... Till then, see you next time! Ciao!  
  
Signing out is the author of this story,  
  
XiaoBai.  
  
REMEMBER to Review!! 


	4. The Holy Sword

Thank you to those who had reviewed!! You know, I wrote that chapter BEFORE I got the latest volume of X/99, and I found out that Sorata and Arashi were not meant to be together in the end.....I had overlooked the fact that Sorata had mentioned that he is going to die in Arashi's hands......Dear...so now, I will try and speed up everything.....you see, Subaru is suppose to become a Earth Dragon later, so is Arashi (that is my guess).  
  
Anyway, I think this chapter will be rather angst...cause I'm adding a lot of original stuffs from the manga and the original is very angst. And major warning to those who don't like SPOILERS!! I want to keep as close to the real story line as I can be.  
  
And, I had quicken the timeline...so that I can end this story earlier!  
  
Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: CCS and X/99 does not, I repeat, does not belongs to me. The four great people of Clamp own them!  
  
--  
  
Seven Dragons of Heaven and Earth By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 4: The Holy Sword.  
  
--  
  
Noises.  
  
That was what Syaoran just hear. Noises.  
  
The noises weren't very loud. In fact, they sounded like escalators or elevators moving. But even though the noises were soft, Syaoran can't go back to that deep slumber he had had. Blinking slowly, Syaoran opened his eyes and saw that he was moving. Judging from the fact that his legs weren't moving, and that he seemed to be hanging from something tall, Syaoran deduct that someone was carrying him.  
  
/But...../ He thought to himself, /Where am I? / Blinking absently and still a little dazed from that sleep, Syaoran tilted his head a little, closed his eyes and frowned trying to remember.  
  
  
  
He remembered hearing some noises from Eriol's room, and had decided to check it out, since Eriol was yelling somewhat painfully. Then, before he entered the room, he had noticed that the carpet on the floor were bummed by hundreds of cords-no wait, *wires* which were squeezing their way in under the door. He remembered himself feeling suspicious and had opened the door quickly. He saw Eriol suspended in the air with hundreds of cables and wires curled tightly around his body and arms. Eriol himself had struggled to grab his key, but the wires held him steady. When Syaoran had rushed in and had reached for his sword pendant, he realized that the pendant wasn't there. And then, before he knew, the wires got him and he was trapped in a mess of cables and wires winding all over him. He had heard the girls coming, rushing towards the room. Struggling, Syaoran he had yelled to the girls to stay away before feeling a hard pain at the back of his head. Then......everything seemed to go black.  
  
Suddenly there was a big jerk and Syaoran was snapped out of his thoughts when he landed rather painfully on the hard floor.  
  
Rubbing his bum and grumbling, Syaoran lifted his head in time to see a tall and large retreating figure near the door (or that slit in a wall).  
  
" Hey!" Syaoran yelled. The figure stopped and turned. As the room was rather dark, Syaoran couldn't really see that person's face, so he yelled again, " Hello? Excuse me, but can you at least untie me? I can't do anything without my ofudas!"  
  
The figure hesitated then started to walk towards Syaoran. When he bent down, Syaoran could see his face and thought to himself.  
  
/This guy looks rather caring and kind to me..../ Syaoran lifted and eyebrow /But I assume we couldn't judge the book by the cover.../  
  
The guy snapped off the thin wires around Syaoran's wrists and ankles, then bent lower on to the floor. That's when Syaoran noticed Eriol, whose glasses were lying next to him and was out cold. The guy snapped off the wires, stood up, and walked briskly towards the door again. Syaoran frowned a little, faltered and called out again, " Who are you?"  
  
This time the guy did not stopped. He reached the door, said, "Kusanagi Shiyu" and slipped out. The door slit shut behind him.  
  
Syaoran leaned back, rubbed his aching wrists and looked around.  
  
/Where am I? /He thought to himself again. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated on all the auras around him. There was the fading dark indigo aura of Eriol. Syaoran turned his gaze to Eriol and frowned. /Battling a few cords and cables can't lower Eriol's aura. There is something wrong here. / Closing his eyes, Syaoran concentrated on the auras again. There wasn't much to feel actually. There was an aura smelling of grass after a rain around in the room. /Must be that Kusanagi's aura. /  
  
Syaoran's aura enables him to see things which are within his aura range. It is a vital skill he learnt when he was only four. This skill requires a lot of energy and concentration therefore Syaoran seldom uses it except for necessary times. /Well, now is a necessary occasion.../  
  
Lengthening his magical tendrils, Syaoran felt around that corridor outside of the room. The corridor was empty for the moment, but there was a powerful aura approaching the room. Frowning deeper, Syaoran concentrated on feeling out that aura and looked around the corridor. Footsteps sounded throughout the silent corridor as the person walked. Syaoran swallowed and his brow furrowed. A shadow around the corner-A person suddenly appeared and lifted his head to look at the magic tendrils Syaoran had sent. The person's mouth curled up into a smile and suddenly, he grabbed one of the tendrils.  
  
Syaoran's eyes snapped open as he gasped and rubbed his throat. The door slit opened at the same time and the person stepped in and walked out of the shadows.  
  
It was Kamui of the Earth Dragons.  
  
It was Fuuma.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
A short white figure appeared to standing on the surface of the water. Her hair was very long pearly white and she looked like a child. She was gazing at her reflection, smirking in satisfactory as her reflection reached helpless for her and mouthing words.  
  
Hinoto, the evil one had taken over her good twin and had total control over the body. Her eyes narrowed a little as she twist her body proudly.  
  
/This body is rather useless. I am blind and deaf. / She turned her head and looked once again at her reflection. /But I can see, speak and hear through telepathy! / Smiling darkly, Hinoto touch the surface of the water and watch as her reflection thrust and struggle in the water.  
  
/You are trap, my dear. You can no longer escape from there! / Hinoto raised one arm and smiled proudly /I'll kill all those Heaven Dragon. Then your prediction dream will not come true! And then, / Her eyes narrowed and her smile curled into a smirk /And then, I will not die. /  
  
/ Be good and go to sleep, my darling. From now onwards, leave everything for me. Go to sleep, my dear, go to sleep..... /  
  
  
  
Hinoto stared helplessly as her evil self smirk and proceed on with her plan. She has to stop her before any of the Heaven Dragon die. /But... / Hinoto gritted her teeth and made a grab for the surface. /But... I need to get out of here first.... /  
  
" You do realize that she is still going to die in the end, Hinoto."  
  
Hinoto's head snapped to her right and she saw a tall figure. It was one of the Earth Dragon, the Dream Watcher that could even cross her own dreams. He lifted his eyes and gazed sadly at Hinoto.  
  
" Your dreams have been true so far." He said, his gaze not wavering. Hinoto closed her eyes painfully.  
  
" He is going to suffer next........" He continued, lifting his arm slightly to form scene of a fallen bridge on the dark wall.  
  
" He is going to meet his downfall at the Rainbow Bridge."  
  
-- --  
  
Amazingly enough (although it annoyed Syaoran slightly), Fuuma did not come into the room. He walked passed it, smirking a little as if he sensed that Syaoran was annoyed. As Syaoran grumbled, Eriol stirred from his sleep and he looked around the darkness groggily. He turned towards Syaoran and muttered, " Why is it so dark? Did you turn off the lights, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran sighed and rubbed his wrists before standing up. " Come on, you pig. Get up now. We've got work to do."  
  
-- --  
  
It all happened too fast.  
  
So many terrible things happening at one time.  
  
First, Syaoran and Eriol were captured. Then, that happened.  
  
Kamui stood, looking helplessly at Subaru as he hugged the dead body of his 'arch' enemy. He was crying quietly, tears falling from both his blind and working eyes and rocking to and fro. Then the last of the bridge remains creaked loudly and crashed down.  
  
Kamui yelled, but Subaru was unharmed. Unharmed by physical means, yet strongly injured mentally.  
  
That afternoon, after Kamui talked to him, Subaru went missing.  
  
And it was that evening when Subaru officially became an Earth Dragon.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
The door was unlocked. Eriol had been suspicious at that, but Syaoran was ignorant of it. As long as he was out of that stupid dark room, he was fine with anything.  
  
The carpeted corridor was quiet, save for the soft padding of the boys' footsteps. After walking for about fifteen minutes in that endless corridor, Syaoran began to feel impatient.  
  
/What is this, a labyrinth? / Syaoran thought-spoke to Eriol.  
  
Shrugging, Eriol replied /I had no idea where we are now. But we could always follow auras.../  
  
/No we can't. They could sense us if we do that. / Syaoran thought back tersely.  
  
/But, aren't one of the Earth Dragons a controller of computers? I mean, if he or she isn't, then how can we be capture by *wires*? / Eriol wondered.  
  
/ Well, if this is their base, I assume we could go and check out that computer... There must be some big size computer he or she uses to get at us or people or buildings or kekkais and others..../ Syaoran presumed.  
  
Nodding to each other, they fastened their pace and reached a dead end.  
  
/ It's not exactly a dead end, you know. There are lines here and there on the wall. This means that I must be a door or something/ Eriol pointed out.  
  
Then, without warning, the door opened.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran jumped back and stared alertly as mist escaped the room. As the mist cleared, Syaoran squinted his eyes in the bright light and felt his mouth tipped open.  
  
Eriol, who was clearing his glasses, heard Syaoran gasped and rammed the glasses back onto his face. His sapphire eyes widened as he saw what Syaoran had seen.  
  
The Holy Sword.  
  
The long sword was floating lightly in the middle of the brightly lit room. It seemed to be humming. Eriol winced a little as the humming became rather loud. His eyes widened even more as the humming make sense to him.  
  
The sword wanted freedom. It was being sealed up. And it wants freedom.  
  
Eriol gritted his teeth and regain his mind. The sword was trying to manipulate him into obeying its wishes.  
  
" Difficult, isn't it, that sword?"  
  
Syaoran whipped around tensed and alert. Eriol shifted his gaze from the sword to the person behind him.  
  
It was, not surprisingly, Fuuma.  
  
Fuuma was smiling slightly at the sword. /Smiling with affection.... / Eriol thought. /Then again, he is beginning to look like Tomoyo-chan.... /  
  
" You looked like someone I knew....." He muttered. Fuuma smiled and then, without looking at him, he said softly, " That must be the person you cared for the most then."  
  
Fuuma turned to look at Syaoran and said, " You don't look like you are mystified, therefore, I assume that I do not looked like the person you are fond of." Smiling amusingly at Syaoran's reddening face, Fuuma walked bristly into the room and said, " Come in if you want. I won't eat you just yet." He proceeded to the sword and kneed beside it, closing his eyes as if in a silent prayer and calming the humming sword.  
  
Eriol eyes softened as he watched Fuuma. The young man looked really peaceful like that. It is funny how *peaceful* he can looked when he had already killed thousands of people. Eriol sighed and shook his head. There is more to this person that meets the eye.  
  
Shifting his foot position, Eriol turned to walk away, grabbing Syaoran'a arm along. Syaoran glared a little at Fuuma and then trotted along beside Eriol. Syaoran had heard that brief conversation between Fuuma and Eriol and was rather surprise. He had long heard of Fuuma's ability to look like any person one likes and also the ability to know one's wishes, but he never expect Fuuma to say something like that to Eriol. Eriol is the last person on Earth to be confused.  
  
Then, why did Fuuma looked like someone Eriol take as the most important person to him?  
  
That was beyond Syaoran's knowledge.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Two days later, Syaoran and Eriol manage to find their way home. The reason why the Earth dragon kidnapped them was still a mystery, but Sakura was fine with anything as long as Syaoran was safe.  
  
The news about Subaru was told to Syaoran and Eriol. Although Syaoran show some indifference, he was inwardly suspicious. But he told himself to confirm his suspicions later as there are more important things now.  
  
" Kamui, did you secure your Holy Sword tightly?" Syaoran asked. Kamui looked at him, surprised, but nodded and replied, " It is locked and sealed in the Clamp Campus. Why did you ask anyway?"  
  
" The other Holy Sword is sealed too." Eriol said, pouring himself a cup of water, " It was somehow floating in the middle of this bright room."  
  
" And it was totally trembling with suppress power." Syaoran added.  
  
" A brightly lit room, huh?" Sorata muttered, " I should have known."  
  
Sakura turned and looked at Sorata, surprised, " Know what?"  
  
Sorata frowned a little, " Well, as you can see, in the Chinese dark and light standards, the Holy Sword is Yin. And to bring out a power fully, the object in question has to be of neutral power. Therefore....the Yin Holy Sword is being sealed in a brightly lit room. The lit room is Yang and the Sword is Yin. So, the power is neutral."  
  
" So you mean, after the seal is broken, the Earth Dragon's Sword would be much stronger?" Tomoyo asked bringing in a tray of food.  
  
Sorata nodded, " It is possible."  
  
Kamui frowned and then sighed, " We better check out Karen and Seiichiro-- "  
  
" You forgotten?" Sakura said, rubbing her own head, " The two of them went to find Hinoto already."  
  
At this, Kamui frowned deeper and gave Sorata a meaningful look. Sorata returned the gaze and gulped silently.  
  
There is more to Hinoto that meets the eye, Kamui knew it. But, they had yet confirmed their conclusions yet.  
  
/We'll have to wait for Sorata's scout to return then...../  
  
-- --  
  
"It's 'Kamui'! He'll kill you! Quick, get off!"  
  
He shook his head. " No, I won't."  
  
" Why?!" She screamed  
  
He looked at 'Kamui'. " Because you are not strong enough to fight against him. And also that he had promised to fulfilled my wish."  
  
  
  
" Then let your most greatest wish come true!"  
  
  
  
Blood.  
  
Dark red crimson blood was flowing down a hole in his chest.  
  
Karen's eyes widened and watered with tears as Nataku groaned in pain as the blood starts to ooze out faster.  
  
Karen screamed.  
  
Even at the last minutes of his life, Nataku was confused.  
  
He did not know who this woman is, and yet, he was protecting her with his life. But he felt that maybe that woman resembles his mother.  
  
As his own life was flowing out of him, Nataku felt that woman cradling him in her arms, hugging him tightly.  
  
" T-Thank....y-you...." Nataku muttered and kissed her forehead. The woman's face was soon becoming bleary.  
  
And then, Nataku slipped into a deep slumber. Forever.  
  
  
  
The body was lifted from her. She stared after it as Nataku was being taken into the hands of Fuuma and reached slowly for it.  
  
" Karen! No!" Seiichiro shouted, grabbing Karen as she launched herself at 'Kamui'.  
  
" Why?!" She screamed glaring furiously at the Earth Dragon. 'Kamui's' expression became softer as he hugged Nataku.  
  
" Because his wish is to die in the hands of the person he loved the most." Then he smiled, " But, he had another wish. 'To protect the person who is the most important to him.'"  
  
" To him, the person he loved is his father and the most important person to him is his mother." He pointed at Karen, " To him, you are his mother. And I guess he treated me as his father." He closed his eyes and leaned against Nataku's body.  
  
Karen's eyes narrowed in anger as she tried once again to attack Fuuma, " If," She said, her teeth gritted tightly together, " If you knew that *he* treats you as his father, then *why* did you *kill* him?!"  
  
" Because this is his most greatest and strongest wish."  
  
Karen stopped and stared at Fuuma, tears still flowing down her red eyes.  
  
" You too have such a wish, don't you?" 'Kamui continued, looking deeply into Karen.  
  
" Although this wish might hurt someone, yet you still wanted it to come true. The idea to die for someone is totally free-willed, but," Fuuma's eyes lowered and continued, " there are some other wishes."  
  
Karen's eyes widened and narrowed again as she asked another question, " What do you mean by 'other wishes'?" Fuuma closed his eyes lightly and looked away, not answering Karen's question. Karen gritted her teeth and started again, " Even-Even if what you said is true, and what you had done is only fulfilling his wish--" Her eyes narrowed into slits, " Killing someone *is* unforgivable!"  
  
'Kamui' gave a small smile and said softly, " If one can't kill, then why are they confuse towards more important things?"  
  
Seiichiro, who was silently holding Karen and listening to the strange conversation, blinked and stared after Fuuma, who starts to stand up.  
  
" Confuse over things?" Karen echoed. 'Kamui' smiled, " Maybe....you yourself is confuse too." At this, Karen's aura flared and orange red flames became wild as she aimed them at Fuuma. " You're right! Maybe I'm confused due to my anger! You know, I hate getting angry over other people, but--" She glared murderously, " You *really* got to *my* NERVE!"  
  
The flames reached Fuuma, but were rebounded back. 'Kamui' gently laid Nataku's body down and smiled at them. " Well, since Nataku's other wish is to protect his most important person, let's forget about it."  
  
As he started to walk away, Karen called after him, " You are going to leave him here?!" Fuuma turned his head back a little and his eyes smiled, " Well, he seemed to be happier around you."  
  
Karen and Seiichiro watch as Fuuma jumped up onto a building and disappeared. Karen touched Seiichiro's arm and said, " It's all right, Seiichiro. I won't do anything." Seiichiro let go of Karen and watches as she kneed down and bring the amethyst-haired boy into her arms. Tears kept flowing down as Karen began whispering to him.  
  
" Why are you so foolish? Getting killed over me? You think that will please me?" She muttered, smiling a bitter smile. She closed her eyes and hugged him closer.  
  
" How can you have the desire to die for someone......" She buried her face and was silent for a few seconds before snapping up again as she remembered something.  
  
" 'There are some other wishes'....." Her eyes widened as she recalled, " That 'Kamui's' wish is.....?"  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Nataku is dead."  
  
" Really..."  
  
" How's that former blind eye of yours?"  
  
" It's okay. I can see now, with both eyes."  
  
" Hm."  
  
He turned and looked at the twin of Kamui. " You don't have any other thing to say?"  
  
" Well, you wouldn't bother to know, anyway. The feud between the previous Sakurazuka and the current Sakurazuka is between you and him."  
  
Subaru's narrowed in pain and Fuuma continued, " Besides, I guess whenever you see me now, you wouldn't mistake me for *him*, right? Of course, the owner of *your* current right eye wouldn't mistaken too."  
  
Subaru lifted his hand and looked at it sadly. Pulling off his glove, he said, " That person is not around anymore......That tracking star sign he puts on his every victim has vanished from my hands."  
  
'Kamui' looked amusedly at him, " He is not around?" He raised his hand and pointed it at Subaru's right eye, " Why, he exist in here"  
  
Subaru stared at the finger and closed his eyes. Fuuma put his hand back in his pocket and proceed to walk off. " If it pleases you, you need not fulfill the duties of a Earth Dragon, even though you are one now."  
  
" There is nothing I wishes to do now." Subaru stated slowly.  
  
Fuuma, still with his back turned to Subaru, said, " Do you wish to die?"  
  
When he got no answer from Subaru, he continued, " If you die, that right eye will die with you. So you have no choice but to live on." Then he chuckled, " Such a stubborn guy, he is, that Sakurazuka."  
  
Subaru turned and eyed Fuuma, puzzled. Fuuma raised his eyebrows and said, " You didn't know?" He smirked and looked away, " Hm. It is not surprising anyway. Nobody is supposed to know other people's wish."  
  
Subaru eyed Fuuma carefully, " And yet, you knew those wishes. You seemed to know my wish very well. Even--" Fuuma turned and frowned as Subaru finished his sentence, " Even Kamui's wish."  
  
" I know his wish, of course. And that is why he will never win me." He turned and faced Subaru again, " You seemed to be very concern about Kamui. No. Not me, the other one."  
  
Subaru stared at Fuuma for a while before standing up.  
  
" What is your wish?"  
  
Fuuma stared as Subaru looked at him with indifference. His lips formed a slow smile and his eyes soften, " My wish, can only be granted by Kamui."  
  
-- --  
  
It was a very dark place.  
  
Sakura turned her head and looked around the surrounding.  
  
" Where..." She muttered and she sat down.  
  
" I guess you are a Dream Watcher too." Came a voice from behind her. Sakura turned her head and stared at a tall young man.  
  
" Who are you?" She said slowly. The man smiled a little and walked to her side.  
  
" You are siding the Heaven Dragon, I assume." He asked. Sakura nodded and the man continued, "Do you know what the final outcome of this battle?" Sakura considered the question for a moment before nodding slowly. The man smiled sadly and asked again, " What is it?"  
  
" The Earth Dragon will win. Earth will perish." Sakura whispered. The man eyed Sakura hesitantly before taking out a feather made of glass.  
  
Sakura looked and the feather and smiled softly, " Kotori-chan." The man was taken aback when Sakura said the name, but he continued, " You know the girl." It wasn't a question, but Sakura nodded.  
  
" Kotori-chan came and visited me once. She asked me about Kamui-kun." She smiled happily, " Kotori-chan also tells me about what she does everyday."  
  
The man looked puzzled. He knew that this girl was totally new to the people involved in the final battle, and yet here she is speaking of Kotori as if they were best friends since kindergarten. He was starting to wonder things when he noticed the glaze in Sakura's eyes.  
  
/The girl is in a trance..../ He noted to himself. Storing this information for later use, he laid the feather in his palm and then a girl emerged from it.  
  
' The future had yet been decided.....'  
  
Sakura looked at the girl for a few moments, her eyes shining in sadness. Then she turned her head and pointed at something in front of her and said.  
  
" Kamui-kun had not realized what Fuuma-san's wish is. Therefore--"  
  
Her eyes closed into slits.  
  
" Therefore, Kotori's dream will not come true....."  
  
  
  
In front of Sakura was an image of Fuuma hugging a dead Kamui close.  
  
There was blood everywhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
The 'Firewalls' of Japan are almost destroyed. The Final Battle is about to begin. What will the ending be? What will you do? Where will you be? Think about it carefully as the countdown has began..  
  
  
  
-Tsuzuka  
  
  
  
Hiya everyone!  
  
And it's the fourth chapter! Well, it's not much. Just translating of the latest 18th book.  
  
And guys, I want announce something. This story will be put on a stop until the X series is finish. -_-'' I can't keep on changing the whole plot just because the original story can't go along with mine......  
  
So guys, hope to see you guys to the end!  
  
And in the meantime, while you guys wait, why don't you go read my newest story-The Tarot and Sakura Cards.  
  
It's mostly about the children of Sakura and Syaoran, Ari and Shinru. Ari is appointed the next Sakura Cardcaptor while Shinru is the new Tarot Cardcaptor due to Yue's idea despite of Kero's protest. So, what awaits the new Cardcaptors? And will Ari and Shinru each get a rival? Well, you have to find it out yourself. I had drawn a picture of Ari and Shinru and I had also drawn six Tarot Cards already (The Wind, The Water, Ace of Wands, Ace of Crowns, The Chariot and the Magician). You have got to see them, guys. I spend two whole days thinking and drawing them!  
  
Anyway, please review this story and go read my new one!!  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
